


"And They are Ours."

by rianisbeststoneboi (SassHeliosAzuras)



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Blind Character, Dad!Mal AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, mute character, polyfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassHeliosAzuras/pseuds/rianisbeststoneboi
Summary: Happy and content with the life they have built together, Rek'yr and his mate SkekSa could have never imagined the "gifts." Their mate Skekmal would bring home to the them. Yet one look at those adorable babes and they were theirs.
Relationships: Rek'yr/skekMal (Dark Crystal), Skekmal/Rek'yr/SkekSa, skekMal/skekSa (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

_While chasing wayward Spitters from the his territory, SkekMal the fearsome Hunter of the Dark Woods discovers that someone else has intruded into his lands, a very small helpless someone indeed._

__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

Deep in the darkest woods of Thra, a shadow passed quietly underneath the trees, sniffing at small tracks recently left behind in the muddy ground. Sharp jade eyes scanned the surrounding forest, til suddenly a masked head suddenly snapped up in attention, completely still as the Hunter sniffed the air, before suddenly sprinting off at full speed into the brush. A low growl escaping his throat as eyes narrowed with deadly intent.

As the winds whispered their fear and beasts fled deeper into the dark woods all soon fell silent. It was as if Thra held her breath, waiting, fearing.

_‘Snap!’_

A single branch’s violent breaking echoed far off in the distance. Silence followed for a moment, before a sudden _roar!_

Broke out all around the gully. And soon after screeching and crashes followed as a pair of hissing entangled giants crashed into the small clearing. Fangs and daggers both struck true as each took swipes at the other.

As the two furious giants separated with blood and venom, it became clear their fight was one to the grave. One of the beasts an arachnid horror multi-limb horror hissed and spat at his opponent, as the giant skull-wearing Skeksis raised his duel blades and let out a low growl in response, before rushing towards the furious arathim.

As both clashed together again, steel meet fangs, as the duo took swipes and bites from the other. Blood both crimson and dark blood painted the ground beneath the two battling giants. It lasted only minutes however as soon the skull-wearing hunter found a weak spot.

Tackling the silk spitter against a nearby crooked tree the Lord had to wrestle the beast's fangs apart as they tired to strike the Hunter. It hiss and spat at him, crying out it's fury.

Only for that same cry to suddenly cut short, as a dagger stabbed inside the exposed mouth. With a shudder the arachnid fell limp onto the forest floor before curling up and stilling.

SkekMal stabbed it trice more for good measure, satisfied only when the spitter quit twitching. Letting out a victories roar that every creature of the forest understood, saying to all other would be challengers exactly whose woods these were.

None answered the call to fight, and so satisfied with that, the Hunter knelt beside the carcass, intent on scavenging it for new trophies and useful parts.

As he began to harvest the body of the disemboweled silk spitter for useful bits and trophies, SkekMal mused on the Arathim’s gull in traveling during the day and openly so in the Hunter’s territory. Gull or stupidity, the result was the same.

It now lay dead at the Hunter’s feet. As had its other kin earlier that morn.

While tearing off a sharp pincer, a soft cry caught the blooded Skeksis immediate attention. Breaking off the beast’s pincers, the giant span around, fangs held like daggers, bright eyes scanning the forest.

_‘ meep!…..waaahh!’_

_There!_

Not several paces from himself, an ancient crooked tree stood rooted. As the giant stalked closer, the soft cries soon died out.A sharp beak began sniffing around rotted roots, quickly moving up the withered tree trunk. Pausing at a slim hallow opening.

As narrowed jade eyes peered down into the hallow, he was meet with sight of a gelfing babe softly crying inside. Covered in soot and ash, with various small cuts and scratches the whimpering childling made for a pathetic sight. With its only cover being a single piece soft white wool wrapped around the infant.

A single massive claw reached in and plucked the mewling babe from its hidey-hole. Big blue watery eyes opened, only to stare straight ahead as the baby hiccuped, tears running down soot stained cheeks.

 _‘A little runty male, probably Stonewood, a few months old at most no more than half a year._ ’

The Skeksis mused to himself, watching as the dark-haired babe in his hands tried rolling over in his palm.

The tiny gelling babe barely filled out palms of the Hunter, even when stretched out with a foot in mouth as it was now doing. As a beak bent down sniffing the babe over, it cooed back at him, chubby tiny hands grabbing a hold of the mask, all the while not quite looking at the creature that held his life quite literally in the palm of his hands.

Pulling the baby off his mask, SkekMal slowly, oh so slowly, opened his mouth exposing rows of sharp fangs and a slithering long tongue.

 _‘meep!’_ The childling cried out, falling to its back onto the callus palms that held him, as a wet tongue then proceeded to clean his dirty face and messy hair.

“Mine.” Was all the giant growled out, tucking the cooing baby securely against his chest, before dashing away on all fours back into his domain in those deep dark woods.

______________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________

“You think we should go check on him?” A hesitant question hung in the air of the cottage, as the Mariner peered over her shoulder at her small Dousan mate, she was met with a pair of worried fiery eyes, before Rek'yr turned away to gaze outside the widow at darkening skies.

She sighed softly getting up from the table and her half-eaten meal, strolling over to her small mate wrapping a tail around him as a beak played with long dark strands.

“Spitters are a mit’ nasty, I won’t deny that. And that horde passing yesterday was many, but our Hunter can handle it. It’s his territory, to SkekMal he has to defend it.” She mummers, wrapping a fluffy tail around Rek’yrs firm waist. He leaned back into her soft thighs.

“If he’s not back by first light then I will search the entire forest.” The gelfing huffed nuzzling into her soft sea toned features. From above he heard a soft chuckle from above, a gentle hand reached down to pet longs braids of dark violet, talons carefully running through her gelfing’s smooth hair.

“And I will join you, my lovely sandmaster.” She mummered, as a wandering tail teasing up silver tattooed thighs as a beak nipped at a pointed ear gently. The small Dousan merely let out a chuckle at his mate’s antics.

“By Thra you two are lusty beasts.”

“For your sweet lips and sweeter tongue? Always my pretty pet.” She cooed parting her legs, allowing Rek’yr easy access. The Dousan started petting at smoothed fluffy thighs, however just as things started to get heated, a loud cry stopped short any fun to be had.

Both the pirate queen and her gelfing mate whipped their heads around, only to find their wayward mate seated calmly upon a Mounder-furred rug, staring back at them with intense eyes. Their gazes soon noticed a cooing bundle that lay at the Hunters feet, from which a pair of chubby fists sprung from trying to grab the Hunters dark tail.

“Sk-Skemal?...Is that a baby?” Rek’yr asked in shock, unsure and out of his element, SkekSa slowly approached their hunter and the fussing baby, said babe who was trying to teeth on one of the hunters tail spikes. Oblivous to the world (and adults) around him.

“Hello little one.” She softly cooed, kneeling down on one knee, before carefully picking up the baby into her gentle hands, as she examined the yawning infant with a critical red eye.

Rek’yr however soon came out of his stupor, and hurried over to his lovers’ side, concerned eyes peering down at the hiccuping child.

“Is it hurt Sa’?” A worried voice asked softly.

“No love, a bit dirty, a bit scratched up, and a mite hungry, still nothin’ a bath and some warm nebrie milk won’t fix.” Rek’yr breathed a sigh of relief at the Pirate’s words. Still that did not answer the most pressing question on hand.

“Hunter, where did you find it?”

“In woods.”

“Where!?”

“In a tree next to a spitter I’d slain.”

“Yes, I gathered that much, but where was the babe’s parents?” The Sandmaster asked dryly.

“Not there.” Was the Hunter’s non-chalet reply, as instead of focusing on his increasingly irate mate, he was focused instead on the tiny gelfing SkekSa held that was currently trying to swallow his own small fist.

“I hate to interrupt this enlightening exchange, but you-” And with this an azure talon pointed at the other the hunter. “-Need to go grab some clean cloths and clothes along with a water basin for this muddy cub here.” She cooed the last bit at the baby, petting its tiny dark head.

“And you-.” Now that same talon was pointing at Rek’yr.

“Mash up fruit for the hungry pup, oh and grab some of the nebrie milk in the larder.” Rek’yr seeing the wisdom in her words (and a chance to collect his thoughts.) Hurried off to do her bidding, followed by masked giant mate closely behind him.

As the two males went about tearing the house apart searching. SkekSa the mariner went about tucking the cooing gelfing babe in her arms.

Carefully she began unwrapping the flity cloth from the cubs lower half, all the while focused bright crimson eyes scanned the child over vigilantly. 

“Oh, we have a sweet baby gelling on our hands eh?” SkekSa said amused after taking a quick glance downwards. This boy child appeared hale and hearty overall. Yet those big lovely eyes seemed a bit off, never staring directly at the giant that held him.

With growing suspicion she plucked a feather from herself and waved the colorful quill in front the baby face.

The child made no move to grab at it, nor did those eyes follow as she waved it around. In fact the tiny gellings only reaction was to sneeze when she tickled the fluffy feather against a tiny noose.

Tickling the babe in bemusement, she moved closer to the candlelight, till the baby's face was lit up by candlelight, only then did she clearly see faint white milky pupils, surrounded by the colors of the shallow seas.

“Aren’t you just perfect.” The Pirate Queen purred out tucking the sightless babe to her neck, starting to groom the gelling with her beak carefully. Soon enough her Dousan mate returned with milk and food.

“Thanks love.”

“Such lovely cerulean eyes, he must hail from the Stonewood clan.” Rek’yr remarked, taking notice of

“The pup’s kin probably left him in the woods because of those eyes.” Skekmal grunted, now back with a array of clothes and steaming water filled basin.

“Maybe not?” Rek’yr asked unsure now, not wanting to believe someone had up and abandoned a baby this helpless. Then again Stonewoods were a warrior culture, and perhaps this is what they did with children born with defects.

“We should ask around the podling village in the morning at least.” Rek’yr stated firmly, brows furrowed while he pondered how to get the flighty podlings to understand his dilemma and inquiry.

“You do that Rek’yr, though any kin this cub had should have come back for it by now. Look how hungry it is, it’s been a while since it’s last meal.” SkekSa huffed out, and indeed the baby had already finished off the nebrie milk and was starting a pitiful cry for more.

“Sorry pup, gotta let that tummy settle for a bit. And your smelling a bit ripe too, time for a wash.” Chuckling she hosted the babe up on her shoulder, before sitting by the lopsided pile of cloths and water basin. Intent on thoroughly cleaning the dirt covered baby.

The babe in her arms thoroughly disagreed however, letting out a loud cry of protest as soon as wet cloth started cleaning behind pointed ears.

“Oi! You lot, come help! He’s a squirmier!” The Pirate Queen hollered at her mates that were currently trying to quietly exit the room.

_~ 1 hour later ~_

“And there we are! Now that wasn’t so bad was it?” SkekSa clucked handing her small mate the now sparkling clean and freshly clothed pouting baby. As Rek’yr took the baby, he had to admit the child made an adorable sight, with big blue eyes complimented dark hair with a hint of azure strands.

“Thankfully he wasn’t left out in the rain and col-”

“Ri!~…..Ri!...Rian!!” The baby giggled out cutting off the gelfing Sandmaster, as he wiggled about excitedly in the older gellings warm arms. Gazing down fondly at the giggling childling, Rek'yr was amused by babe's antics as it waved a pair of chubby fists about.

“Is Rian your name little one?” He asked with a soft smile, letting the tiny gelfing catch a golden colored finger to play with.

“Rian!” The tiny gelling giggled out, squeezing Rek’yr slender finger tightly.

“Then Rian you are little one…….our Rian.”

"Ours."

A soft velvety voice echoed his, followed by SkekSa's large head nuzzling into Rek'yrs shoulder, followed by a large tail wrapping around the gelfings.

"Ours." A deep voice growled out, as bright green eyes peered down at the playful Rian.

And with that this strange little family gained a son that night.


	2. A Day at The Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest addition to their lives calls for a hunt and a trip to the market. Meanwhile SkekSa purchases may yet break the local economy, and Rek'yr comes across a long forgotten memory.

As sunlight banished the darkness from their cottage next morn, a new summer day witnessed one tiny gelfing babe dozing comfortably in his makeshift crib, wrapped up in clean clothes with a belly full of warm milk, and soft snores escaping a pair of pouting lips.

Rian was the very picture of contentment and blissful ignorance.

A blissful peace that evaded everyone else in the cottage that morn. As evident by the chaotic state the household was in.

“Okay we need nappies, blankets, a real crib, toys……and jars of sweet milk.” Rek’yr mummered, while hunched over the kitchen table, racking his brains for whatever a gelling baby could possibly need as he wrote down on parchment, the list ever growing.

“Cross off the milk, I’ll go hunt down a nebrie cow and bring her back.” SkekMal volunteered from behind his frantic dousan mate, before tearing into some spit roast.

“A whole cow?” The Dousan glanced up with a raised eyebrow, lips upturned in a smirk. Still he held no doubt that his giant could hunt down a dozen nebrie cows in a single day if the Hunter desired to do so.

“She’ll give us plenty of milk till the pup’s weaned. We can put it out in the shed.” SkekSa cut in, passing the Dousan a jug of tea. To which Rek’yr sipped gratefully all the while rubbing at his temples.

“I could travel upriver to my ship and crew, grab supplies, gossip with the local grandmothers.” She mused, talons running against her small mates long magenta locks, Rek’yr sighed at this leaning back against his wife enjoying her soothing caresses.

“A trip to the Sifa’s trading post would be a few days, the podling village is much closer, and has some native Spriton’s, hopefully with some older gelfwives, we can ask them for advice on how to care for a baby gelling.” Orange eyes glanced over at the Hunter, who was busying himself with various ropes and lures at the backdoor.

“We should also make sure that Rian is a true foundling, and that none are searching for him.” Rek’yr spoke softly. Yet soft words did little to lessen the blow as SkekMal hissed low in his natural tongue, before sulking off to the backdoor intent on hunting a Nebrie cow down.

A trio of careful talons stroked long braids and pointed ears. “He’ll cheer up when we come back with the wee one in tow.” SkekSa voiced in a cheery tone, giving Rek'yrs topknot a slight tug, occupied by a boisterous laugh at the gelfings charmingly blushing face.

“By Thra I pray so.” Rek’yr sighed standing up and curling up the parchment.

“Best we get a move one soon, market will be open before long.” A velvety voiced stated from the doorway. As her dousan glanced up, it was to see SkekSa lacing up her boots by the doorway. It always amused Rek'yr on how his seemly giant lovers could still move as silent as a breeze and as quick as a well-sharpened dagger.

"Grab the little one darling, and I'll grab the satchels." Nodding in agreement with her words, Rek'yr made his way over to the makeshift crib. And soon enough the rising suns saw a Pirate Queen, a young Sandmaster, with a happily gurgling babe as they strolled down the woods path at a leisurely pace. 

_~A short time later~_

The eldest brother was high in sky by the time they came upon the clearing where the market village was set up, with merchants and farmers hustling and bustling about. Both podlings and gelfings alike sang and jeered for passerby's to come see their wares and goods.

"Right then, I'll just steal this then." A voiced cooed while plucking the list from Rek'yrs pocket. "And I shall gather all the necessary stock, now you love go find a stall sellin' some good foodstuff and rest in the shade a bit, I'll find ya' when I'm done." And with a lingering caress of a tattooed cheek, the pirate captain strolled off with a whistle deep into the heart of the market. Crowds parting in awe and reverence of the giant among them.

As the two parted ways, Rek’yr with babe in hand made way over to a few farmer’s stall. A kind looking elderly gelfwife seemed a safe bet to start with, and the whiff of warm bread and cool drink was enticing.

"Some sweets fo'r ya and the wee one sir?" The kind matron posed to the curious dousan who neared the stall.

"And a jug of juice please my lady?" Sweet words spilled from silver tongue as coin passed hand, the elderly farm wife gave him a wink.

"Here, you go kind sir, and have a extra sugar roll for your son." At the 'son' bit, he felt a brief moment of surprise, that Rek'yr quickly masked with a winning smile.

"Thank you my lady." Passing the sweet roll to eager tiny hands, Rian eat in contentment, the perfect distraction for the adults around him to talk.

"I take it you've lived and sold wares around here from a few thrine?" He asked sipping the juice.

"Quite a few hundred thrine handsome one."

" Any news on missing childlings, perhaps from stone-in-wood?"

As soon as stone in wood was mentioned, the stall owner cast a critical eye over the oblivious baby in the dousans arms munching away on the roll.

 _"Stone in wood?_ None, and I doubt there is any kin looking if you mean for this little one. A race of warriors, never heard of a lame one among them, they probably don't keep them. And that even if they did, quite a few villages have been wiped out by spitters lately. Stonewooders numbers gettin' lower ever day." She finished her tone not particularly interested in the stonewoods fate.

"Thank you for your time and wonderful food my lady." Rek'yr voiced politely, passing her a extra coin, before making his way to a nearby tree, settling down in it's shade to finish their meal. As the gelling duo ate, Rek'yr pondered on what to do next and remembering what SkekMal had told him the night before.

About finding this blind baby far into the dark woods and with spitters nearby. It was doubtful the babe would have survived long if the Hunter had not found him. Perhaps fate or the will of Thra had a hand in Rian entering their lives. 

_And who was Rek'yr to question both fate and the will of Thra?_ He mused, wiping the giggling babes chin up and letting Rian play with a long purple braid. Both taking in the warmth of the day and the goings on of passing villagers and bustling merchents.

Soon enough his wife came wandering back to where SkekSa had left the two gellings earlier. Rek’yr took note of the cart behind her. It was laden heavy with a crib, various fruits and baked goods, toys, tiny clothes, some baby slings, and a few odd bits and pieces the dousan couldn’t quite make out.

“My love? Did you purchase the entire market?” Rek’yr asked in an amused tone, taking a sling and wrapping it around his shoulders, carefully tucking the fussing baby, before taking a plushy nebrie toy from the wagon and handing it the babe. Rian happily began to chew the toy and seemed content for the moment.

“Of course not my dear sandmaster!.....I merely bought only a cartful of supplies.” SkekSa chuckled with a wink at the amused dousan. Before reaching into her jacket, pulling out a bottle of mead and displaying it proudly in front of her mate.

“Gotcha that jug of sweet wine you’ve been wanting.”

“My dear, you woo me well.” Rek’yr purred pleased at the gift and eager to share once they got home. However just then Rian started fussing and mewling.

“How about you get our pup here, and I will get the cart love?” SkekSa cooed tucking the bottle away once again while motioning both gellings up to the wagon seat. Rek’yr carefully climbed into the wagon front. Careful not to jostle the crying babe excessively.

“Can’t wait for that Nebrie cow, think we can get it to pull the cart?” SkekSa huffed out as she gripped both cart handles and started down the path back to the woods.

“Perhaps, the podlings certainly have trained them to do so, perhaps we can also.” His reply was occupied by a loud cry as their child made his displeasure known.

“Sing him a song Rek’yr, mayhaps a soothing ditty?” A velvety voiced huffed out, bright ruby eyes peering back at the two gellings.

Rocking the crying childing back and forth, Rek’yr searched his mind for any old dousan rhythms and lullaby’s.

One memory stood out clear as the three brothers, a memory of a female dousan with bright eyes and dark locks singing another small gelling child to bed. Eyes closed Rek’yr started humming the familiar tune. Crying ceased to sniffles and hiccups as a soothing tune began, filling the woods around them.

_“Walk with me love,_

_Walk with me my dear,_

_Under the three brothers warm gaze,_

_Walk with me in fields of gold_

_Through seas of Dunes,_

_And into the heart of the wellspring._

_Walk with me love under the stars,_

_In the crystals ever light,_

_We’ll dance and sing,_

_Til’ desert winds_

_Whisper our names_

_And the song of Thra calls us home.”_

Little snores were the only praise from his audience Rek’yr received, the one such praise he couldn’t be more delighted with.

Particularly considering the trio had just arrived home, greeted to the sight of the cottage chimney smoking, and their Hunter out front with a nebrie cow who was happily munching on grass near the stream.

As the trio finally stopped in front of the doorstep, laden with far too many purchases and one sleeping son, with both mates by his side did Rek’yr finally feel at home.


	3. “A gift from Thra.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a trine has passed since the Hunter brought home a foundling Rian into their lives. After a few small hiccups, the trio had settled in comfortably with their new child. Though as Rek’yr and SkekSa well know by now, life with their Hunter is always full of surprises. ~

The three brother’s light was bright and warm as the Hunter trekked his way carefully along the dirt path, creatures both small and odd scurried out of the giant’s way. They knew full the havoc and blood frenzy the Skeksis before them could cause.

However, for SkekMal today the hunt did not call to him, so no heed was given to the frighten animals fleeing before him. Today Thra’s creatures were safe as long as they kept of Skekmal’s way. His attention was firmly kept on the small sleeping figure inside the pouch secured against his chest. All muscular four arms the Skeksis possessed held the pouch firmly in place.

Rek’yr had fussed a bit with the pouch before they’d left, tucking it with softs furs and their son’s favorite snack before he and SkekSa had sent both Hunter and child on their merry way while the duo got some much-needed rest at home.

Yet today would not be a day of rest for the Hunter nor his pup. Today marked the beginning of his young pup’s training in the way of the Hunt. And he knew just the perfect place to begin Rian’s training.

Soon both father and child come to a cleared valley at the base of the eastern foothills. SkekMal carefully gave the valley a critical once over, watchful for even the smallest predator or slightest obstruction to his vantage point. All that moved was the gentle stream winding through the valley, and a single giant pink tree atop a lone hill moving with the breeze.

The Hunter relaxed finally after several moments of scrutiny. Cunning eyes, sharp ears and a clever nose would make any predator unable to sneak up upon the duo.

“ _Baba-baa?”_ A soft voice cooed from the pouch, as second later a tiny dark head peeked out of the pouch, tiny fists rubbing at sleepy eyes.

Gently the Hunter lifted his pup out of the pouch, easily holding the tiny gelfing within his palm.

“A day in the sun to play and learn the ways of the hunt for you my pup.” SkekMal purred, sharp beak carefully grooming back a tufted-up patch of dark hair on his pup’s head. Rian wiggled about in response to the Hunter’s attentions giggling and twisting.

“Let’s see how well you can intimidate a foe pup.” The giant purred placing his small charge onto the ground. Crouching low on all fours the Hunter placed himself in front of his pup, and began growling and snarling menacingly. Seeing how the blind gelling would respond.

His pup merely cooed back at the Hunter; chubby arms outstretched in expectation of being picked up and given attention.

Changing tactics, he sulked behind the oblivious baby, and started to let out a vicious series of hisses.

Not at all intimated, his pup merely leaned backwards till he landed the Skeksis snout, giggling and cooing all the while.

“Is it because you smell me pup? Or hear me and know its me?” The giant mused put out at his foiled plans.

A different idea began to form however, one that would test of his sightless pups’ abilities. Gently SkekMal righted the tiny gelling back upright before moving a few yards away.

“ …..Baaa?” Rian cooed out curiously, little head twisting in all the directions searching for the familiar presence of the Skeksis.

A soft _thump!_ Sounded as a massive leathery tail struck the ground. Pausing for the briefest moment SkekMal waited to see what his pup would do.

Rian merely tried to stuff a tiny fist into his mouth.

Rapidly the Hunter beat his tail against the ground several times drawing the young gelfing attention once again as pointed tiny ears twitched while a tiny snubbed nose sniffed the air for familiar scents. Softly the baby cried out, short little arms and legs moving unsteadily as Rian began crawling around, searching for his warm large protector.

In tiny circles.

Sighing SkekMal picked up his pup gently, long tongue licking clean the fussy babes messy face. Fierce jade eyes swept the surrounding area before landing upon the massive pink leaved tree upon the nearby hill.

“We could start with climbing training today.” He mused out loud tail thumping against the ground thoughtfully. “…bah?” Was the only response he received, as his Rian began to mouth and drool over his skull trophy, little teeth already starting to grow in.

“I’ll take that as a yes then.”

Tucking the small wiggling pup against him, the Hunter leapt and bound up the hillside, till both were tucked under the shade of the vast coral tinged tree. Gently he laid his pup against an exposed tan root. And watched as his pup fell off and on his tiny rear with a _thump!_ Rian let out a small startled sound before laughing, then his pup got on all fours and crawled under the roots behind the tree.

“No pup, no wandering off.”

SkekMal pounced around the corner of the massive root expecting to find his laughing pup safe and sound.

Which the Hunter did, along with new pup that gazed back at him with large dark inquisitive eyes and not a hint of fear at the giant before her.

The newcomer was green, female, and very loss if the state of her ragged and torn dress was any sign. Not that Rian minded as he crawled around, bumping into the girl before settling down contently against her.

Tiny dirt covered olive hands intertwined with Rian’s own tan palm as the two childlings dreamfasted beneath the shade, seemly oblivious to the world around them. Knowing well enough it was best not to interrupt _(Rek’yr had denied him for a unum’s passing last time he interrupted a dreamfasting)_ and so the Hunter settled down besides the two, content to wait and watch.

Sharp eyes checked the newcomer over critically. She was not much older than his own pup perhaps a thrine or so, yet clearly not from the same clan. The hair was far too light and wispy…. _well_ what he could see under dirty and matted hair strands.

Her clothes were mere muddy rags at this point, while the lassywings cheeks were slightly pink and sunburnt from the three brothers high in the sky. Yet where Rian cooed and babbled during the dream fasting, this new pup had yet to make a single noise and remained silent.

After a few moments both young gelfing’s opened their eyes and broke their palms apart. The girl childling gave him a bright smile, one full of hope and trust.

“Come with me.” His voice was gruff and short, clawed hand outstretched towards the girl. Tiny green ears perked up at the giant’s gentle command.

A small olive hand reached up to grip a single large talon, the childling giving the talon a strong squeeze with a shy smile underneath matted hair. In that moment SkekMal the Hunter knew what he must do.

“You are brave little one…..my mates will adore you.”

Scoping both childlings up, carefully the Hunter tucked them into the pouch, where the two nestled among the blankets and each other, quietly dozing off as their giant guardian sped back towards the woods, smaller claws holding the pouch tightly to his chest. In his haste to return to the safety of the den, he almost missed the gaze of a familiar mystic watching him from a distance, _almost._

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks goes to https://little-witchy-headcannons.tumblr.com/for helping me conceive this au idea, and special thanks to my beta https://aballpitofsin.tumblr.com/for helping me flesh out and bring this story to life.  
> Wonderful artwork I commissioned from @eldritch-jellyfish on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
